Scorponok
Profile "Kindness is no virtue... and cruelty is no vice." Despair and isolation are all that remain in his wake. Believes the poor should be exploited, the weak oppressed, and the noble corrupted. Others' pain is his sole pleasure. In scorpion Mode, tail shoots 100,000 volt electric bursts, has twin pulse blasters, and claws that can crush mountains. In defense base Mode, has over-the-horizon radar, communications center, anti-aircraft sonic cannon, repair bay, and construction bay. In robot Mode, has fusion-powered anti-gravity gun. Binary-bonded to Lord Zarak, leader of the evil Nebulans. History Scorponok left Cybertron millions of years ago, joined by his most loyal bodyguards and gunners, about his ship, the Hellbender. Thier goal was to hunt down his nemesis Fortress Maximus, and Scorponok hounded Maximus across the galaxy for millenia. One fateful day, an epic battle between the two forces caused them all to crash land upon the planet Nebulos, where, critically injured, Scorponok was captured by the local humanoids and twisted to their will; He became bonded to ZARAK, the conniving political opponent of Galen. Zarak attempted to supersede Scorponok's control of his own body, to wield the Decepticon like a living weapon, but instead, the two became bonded, minds and bodies melded into one. He became... a HEADMASTER, combining Scorponok's brutal prowess with Zarak's cold, calculating mind. Notes * Scorponok is a triplechanger, posessing both a terrifying giant scorpion mode, and a fortified battlestation mode. Unlike Fortress Maximus, who turns into a base and a different base. * In robot mode, he wields a gigantic tower shield with claws on it, a fusion-powered anti-gravity rifle, and giant head-crushing claws for hands. * In Scorpion mode, he has the giant claws, but also a deadly stinger that can fire 100 000 volts of electricity-flavoured death. * In base mode, he trades offense for defense, and features defensive sonic cannons, semi-automated manufacturing facilities, repair bays with refueling ports, and a full complement of scanning equipment. Sometimes this mode is called a 'Scorpstation'. *Scorponok has a semi-autonomous drone companion named Fasttrack. Fasttrack is pure rubbish and never does anything useful except drive down Scorponok's plethora of base-mode ramps. * Scorponok wants to drink your tears as delicious nectar. Logs 2030 *Getting Ahead of Ourselves - *Off With His Head - *Medical Malpractice - *The Music - *The Two Terrors - *Snoozedragon vs Snorlanche - *Jiggalo-Puffs - *Headmasters Finale: Koraja - *The Scorpion of Inspiration - *Bunker Builders - *Defending Ayotzinco - *The Fractal Generator - *Prelude to Annihilation - *An Improper Introduction - *Medical Ward Follies - *Got the bearings? - 2031 *Iahex Assault - Scorponok joins the ill-fated frontal assault upon Iahex. Gets outsmarted by a ninja and beat up by Wreckers. 2034 * Date of Doom - Carly and Zarak go on a date. Can Carly negotiate the release of the hostages? Not if Spike has anything to do with it! Players *Currently - TPWave *March - Redshift *Later in 2009 - Ben *Feb 2009 - Blueshift Category:Headmaster Category:Triple-Changer